


Limonada

by littleredalert



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredalert/pseuds/littleredalert





	Limonada

Me encontraba limpiando una mesa cuando él entró en el  dinner , mi mirada voló a él y me encontré caminando hacia él. Me sentí como si estuviera flotando.  “Bienvenido, ¿en que lo puedo ayudar?” lo saludé como lo hacía con todos los demás clientes. Él me miró y pude apreciar como una sonrisa surgía de sus labios. Él pidió dos jarras de limonada fresca para sus compañeros y para él. Lo miré y no pude evitar sonreírle. Fui a la barra por las jarras. Mientras esperaba a que me las dieran, tonteé un poco con mi cabello antes de voltearme y buscar con la mirada a aquel interesante hombre con brazos al descubierto. Vi como él me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro y no pude evitarlo, me mordí el labio. Su aspecto era un condicionante de mi interés. Recibí las jarras y se las llevé. Le entregué las jarras y nuestras manos se tocaron. Su tacto fue magnético y ninguno de los dos alejó sus manos del otro.  “Ojalá con esto alcance, de otro modo deberías regresar por más” le dije. Él me miró y sonrió antes de separar sus manos de las mías.  “Hayley, da por hecho que regresaré” me dijo antes de irse. Luego, más tarde ese mismo día, él regresó y no por más jarras de limonada.


End file.
